


It Has Just Been A Long Day.

by ThirdEye



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Hurt, Long day, Lucien is a good son, M/M, Robert is a supportive bf, The Gay?, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdEye/pseuds/ThirdEye
Summary: Damien’s morning was already rough, but how bad could it have gotten?





	It Has Just Been A Long Day.

Damien was already having a tough morning, even getting out of Roberts warm arms was more difficult than usual. Not because he has a strong grip, Damien just didn’t have enough motivation to start the day. Damien looked over to see the clock on his bedside table, 6:45 AM.  
Damien hoped Lucien was at least awake, even better dressed and waiting for his father downstairs. Damien let out a quiet sigh as he finally broke away from Roberts cuddles. Damien slipped on his robe that was a dark blood red. He looked at Robert, then the bedroom door, and back at Robert before he leaned down to kiss Roberts warm forehead. He ran his hand through his boyfriends hair before heading downstairs. Lucien was leaning against the wall by the stairs, his arms crossed as he looked up at his dad, the same angry resting face he usually had. He was already dressed and even had his shoes on. Damien gave his son a weak smile as he was putting his hair into a messy bun. Damien could hear his son following him to the kitchen, and before he knew it Lucien was already sitting at the table, arms crossed, and one heavy platform boot on the table.  
“Lucien.”  
Damien didn’t even have to turn around to know Lucien had put a foot on the table, the heavy ‘thunk’ was already enough. Damien wasn’t able to focus as well as he usual did. Apparently Lucien had been calling for him for a good time now. Damien finally snapped out of it when Lucien’s hand landed gently on his shoulder. Damien jumped slightly at the touch, but shook his head. He looked at his son, his hellish little angel. Lucien for once looked somewhat concerned for his dads unfocusing.  
“Dad, you alright?”  
Damien nodded, placing his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. It was awkwardly quiet before Damien cleared his throat and looked up at his son once more. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want his son to worry more than he already had looked.  
“I’m okay Lucien, You’ve eaten breakfast I hope?”  
Damien cringed, thinking of how high his voice must sound to everyone else. He felt gross even talking to his own son. He wondered how Lucien felt about him. How the kids and teachers felt about him at his school. Damien didn’t want Lucien to be that kid because his father was a freak. Damien didn’t even deserve the title ‘father’. Damien felt his face getting warmer and warmer, he was definitely about to cry.  
“I ate but..Dad. You sure everything is alright..?”  
Damien turned away before he felt tears streaming down his face. He tried too hard to wipe them away, but Damien couldn’t stop them. Lucien didn’t know how to comfort his dad, so he stood there, awkwardly.  
“Lucien. You should really get to school. I-I’ll be okay.”  
Damien’s voice was weak. He sounded very hurt. He was distressed. Lucien nodded, frowning slightly but he didn’t want to make his father more upset. Lucien gave him a light hug before heading out the door for school. Damien meanwhile was still failing as he attempted to stop crying. It was already 7:05 and Damien needed to get ready for work. Once he collected himself, he headed back upstairs, not even attempting to eat breakfast. Damien knew this was going to be a very rough day for him, but it was already too much.  
Opening his bedroom door, he saw his lovely sleeping boyfriend who had now took up every inch of the bed, laying out like a starfish. Damien giggled, admiring how peaceful he looked. He finally went to his wardrobe to find his work attire and of course, his trusty binder. He felt kinda sad that he had to rely on his binder everyday to keep himself from not passing or even a panic attack in public. He walked himself into the bathroom, hanging his clothes on the doorknob. He closed the door behind him and then turned around to the mirror. His bathroom was quite large, which he liked. He looked at himself for a bit, feeling disgusted. His hair looked knotted, and he looked so so pale. He looked too feminine. His jawline didn’t look as pointed as other men, and his face overall didn’t look as defined. He wanted to cry again, but if he didn’t stop, he was gonna be late for work.  
He thought about not even taking a shower, but that wasn’t like him, no matter how he felt, so he got in. He felt uncomfortable by the whole situation, he really didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to look anywhere. He felt disgusting. Once Damien felt disgusted enough, he got out the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He took another towel and started to dry off his hair and began to brush through it. A part of his hair was knotted, so he decided the best idea was to tug on the brush harder, that only resulted in Damien crying and a large knot on his brush. He splashed his face with cold water before taking a deep breathe. He tied his hair back and slipped on his binder. Once he finished getting ready he stepped out the bathroom, seeing his boyfriend was still somehow asleep, he quietly closed the bathroom door. Damien ran his pale hand through Robert fading hair, wishing he could just call in from work and crawl back into bed with his dearest. He sighed before grabbing his glasses off the side table, leaving his bedroom and once again going down the stairs. Damien slipped his shoes on and grabbed the keys that were hanging by the door. He opened the front door, it was a bit chilly, but not so cold to where Damien needed a jacket. He locked the door behind him and headed his way down to the animal shelter.  
He was doing just fine, until he thought about this morning, and how he broke down in front of Lucien. Ever since Damien had come out, Lucien was always supportive and he really did care about his father, even though he may not seem like it. Before any of Damien’s friends came into his life, Lucien was the one taking care of his father when he was upset. Damien couldn’t be more happy to have a supportive child like Lucien. Once Damien has arrived at the animal shelter, he opened the doors and clocked in. It was only 7:32 but Damien wanted an early start. He was already taking the dogs out for their morning walks and feeding all the animals that were there. Working at the animal shelter made Damien always feel better, even on his darkest days.  
By the time he finished his routine to start the day, it was already 8:05. Damien was standing behind the counter, still thinking about his morning with Lucien. He felt really bad that his son always put up with him and wondered how his life would be different if he didn’t have Lucien. Around 11:50 is when business started to get active for Damien. An old lady had made her way throughout the place, looking at all the different cat foods. Damien had gave her a small smile once she was at the register, placing a couple cans of cat food on the counter.  
“Did you find everything alright ma’am?”  
Damien asked. The old lady readjusted her glasses before she looked up at Damien. She nodded as Damien handed her the bag filled with cat food.  
“You have a good day ma’am, come again!”  
Damien was so bad at hiding how he felt inside. He sounded too sad. His chest was already starting to hurt, along with his back. He couldn’t wait to get home and go back to sleep in Roberts arms. Damien pushed up his glasses and moved his bangs out of the way. Damien’s day lightened up for a bit, seeing all the pet owners bring their pets in made him happy. Later that day, a very formal man walked up to the counter with his two daughters. Damien could tell the man didn’t want to be there, and that he meant business. Damien saw the girls snicker every now and then as he was ringing them up. One of the daughters had tugged in their fathers sleeves, he looked down and raised a brow. She was trying to be quiet, but that obviously didn’t work out.  
“Daddy why is his hair so long?”  
The other daughter nodded as they both waited for their fathers response. Damien was already starting to panic. He felt himself getting weaker. The dad bent down to respond to them as Damien was receiving change  
“Men don’t have long hair. Only girls do.”  
Damien felt like he had just been stabbed. He almost choked when he heard the man say that. His face was getting red as he handed the man the bag and change. He was shaking, badly. The man let one of his daughters carry the bag as they turned around. They girls waved at Damien, but the one with the bag turned around.  
“Thank you ma’am!”  
After that, she ran to catch up with her father and sister. Damien bit his lip as one of his hands were busy on the other one, picking at it intensely. He felt like his whole body was going to give out and he would just fall right there. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t feel right at all. He was a liar. A freak. Damien really didn’t want to cry in the middle of work, but it was about to happen. He really didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to bother his coworkers or call Robert, so he just stood there, ignoring what had just happened. Did he not pass well enough? Was his voice not deep? Was he just a freak that didn’t belong anywhere? Damien shook his head as he wiped his eyes and continued about this day. Still very hurt. All throughout the day, his heart was sinking. More and more people would misgender him. Out of all days, it had to be today. Damien just wished to go home.  
As his hours were coming to an end he locked the doors to the animal shelter before he walked his way home. It was around 7:20, and he was tired, not even physically. Damien was in pain all over and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep. As soon as Damien opened the doors to his home, Lucien had texted him.  
‘Stayin the night at Ernests tonight. Gn’  
Damien sighed. He didn’t even feel like responding to his own son. Damien didn’t want to talk to anyone. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. He let his hair fall out of the bun it was in and he plopped himself right on the couch, face first. Damien didn’t bother to get into comfy clothes or even out of his binder, he just wanted to lay there and cry, which he did. He was having a horrible day and crying made him feel even weaker. Thinking about that morning and what happened at work, he just needed a break. Damien had fallen asleep after crying into a pillow for a good while. He sat up slightly when he awoke, he was uncomfortable. He groaned and rolled his eyes, reminding himself he was still in his binder. He got up and dragged himself upstairs. He made it into his bathroom before he closed his door and let himself slide against the door, starting to cry. He rested his face in his hands as the tears kept coming. His ugly sobs were sure to wake the whole cul-de-sac, but his day had been so horrible he could care less. He wished Robert were home to comfort him, but he couldn’t bring himself to text him. He wanted to be alone. He was the definition of a mess. His hair covered his face like a shower curtain but some strands managed to stick to his wet face. He was cold and his chest had really started to hurt, worse than before. He attempted to remove his binder from his aching body but he just couldn’t seem to get it over his head. He just sat there, a river flowing down his face with his work-shirt on the cold bathroom floor. There now was sitting, a crying Bloodmarch.  
Meanwhile downstairs, Robert had just managed to make it to Damien’s place. The door was unlocked, so Robert had no trouble getting in.  
“Dames?”  
There was no answer from his boyfriend. Robert thought he was napping, which is unlikely. He saw Damien’s shoes not in their neat row, but scattered along the hard wood floor.  
“Damien?”  
Robert started to get more concerned as Damien wouldn’t answer him. This wasn’t like Damien. He thought he was over reacting. Robert didn’t even bother taking off his shoes as he headed up the stairs to Damien’s room. Even through Damien’s bedroom door, Robert could hear how painful his sobs were.  
“Oh god damnit. Damien?!”  
Robert walked through Damien’s room until he reached the bathroom. He started knocking on the door.  
“Damien? Answer me. Open the door, Dames. Tell me what’s wrong. This isn’t funny.”  
Damien slowly went silent, cursing at himself for not shutting up earlier. He was too emotional and it made him think about how feminine he sounded when he cried. He felt as if his face was set on fire. He slid his binder back on, even though he knew how much it hurt. Damien wiped his face with his trembling hands. He had no intention of responding to his beloved, he just couldn’t bring himself to say anything as if it hurt when he spoke.  
“Damien. I’m giving you three seconds to open this god damn door. One..”  
Damien shook his head and covered his ears. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve Robert, or his supportive son, or any of his friends. His lip started quivering, he didn’t wanna cry, not again.  
“Two...”  
Robert really started pounding on the door, he was getting more anxious and worried. Sure Damien had his downs, but he always went to Robert for help. Damien raised a shaking hand to the doorknob and unlocked the door. He scooted to the corner of the bathroom, and going right back to his original position where his hands were resting on his face and his knees were tucked into his chest.  
Once Robert heard the door unlock he frantically opened it. His eyes quickly went straight to his boyfriend, who was in the corner. Robert quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed Damien to pull him towards his chest. Robert moved some of Damien’s hair out of the way so he could see his face that was terrifyingly red. Damien moved his hands from his own face to Roberts leather jacket, holding on tightly.  
“Oh Damien..What the hell happened?”  
Damien didn’t answer, he just held onto him and started to cry once more. His chest hurt more than it ever has, he knew it wasn’t safe. Robert gently ran his hand through Damien’s dark hair, trying to calm him down. His red sweater was covered in snot and tears but he could always wash it, as if he ever did.  
After awhile, Damien did calm down, but still wasn’t talking. He just sat there on the cold floor with Robert, his head resting on his chest so Robert could put his head on his.  
“Dames..?”  
Robert grumbled, lifting his head slightly.  
Damien let out a hum as his only response.  
“What happened?”  
Robert was now sitting up more, pulling Damien up with him. Damien winced out of pain, feeling like he was stabbed in the chest, which wasn’t that far from the truth. He still didn’t look at Robert as he responded.  
“..Bad day.”  
Robert frowned, caressing his lovers cheek. It must have been bad if Damien had acted like this. But for how long. Robert nodded before letting out a sigh. Damien looked up at Robert.  
“Dearest, could you help me..?”  
Damien tugged at his own shirt, and Robert tilted his head like a confused dog. Shirt? Binder. Binder. Damien was talking about his binder. Robert nodded before he let Damien go slowly so they were both able to get up. Damien took Roberts hand and left the stone cold bathroom. His bedroom was much warmer, even without the curtains being opened all day. Damien sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his face once more. He was still shaky and oh so tired from all his tears that evening. Robert stood in front of Damien with a sweater of his own on his shoulder. Damien looked up at Robert, his unshaven face, his hellish dark brown eyes, his fading hair. Robert didn’t seem like the type to be kind and patient, and that was only a little true.  
“One more thing , Dearest. Please don’t look when you take it off..”  
Damien sounded embarrassed as he said that. He was ashamed that was a thing. But he couldn’t bare anyone even taking a glance at him, especially right now. Of course, Robert was happy to agree to his request. He had never seen Damien bare, and he was fine with that. It was all about comfort. Robert nodded his head at Damien’s arms. Damien lifted them up just enough for Robert to grab the edge of Damien’s binder and pull it off. Damien whimpered as he stretched, knowing he really overdid it this time. Robert was looking off to the side, holding Damien’s binder in one hand and holding out the sweater in the other. Damien grabbed the sweater and pulled it over his head and onto himself. He fell back on the bed, letting out a tired sigh. Robert threw Damien’s binder into the closet, they would have to look for it later. Robert then took off his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor before he hopped on the bed with Damien. He rolled onto his side and pulled Damien closer to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. Damien pulled himself up farther so his face was inches away from Roberts. He smiled as he planted one of his pale hands on Roberts rough cheek. Robert pecked Damien’s soft lips, tangling his hand in his raven black hair. Damien nuzzled his head back into Roberts chest once more.


End file.
